A History of Misgivings
by Kitzune101
Summary: What if The story of Harry Potter didn't happen as you think it did? What if Harry was special, but not in the way you thought? The world and downfall of Voldemort still rests heavy on his shoulders, but can he carry the burden? Minerva is entrusted to take care of him and ensures he does, but how if he can barely behave socially without incident? Autism/ AU.
1. No Turning Back

**Making this story as a special request for ****Reese123. I do hope you all like it, I know I'm going to have a blast writing it. Definitely a little bit of unknown territory for me, but lets have a little fun, shall we?**

* * *

It was a cold night, a dark night. Almost foretelling of the events to come. Most would retreat into their homes and get warm, cuddle by the fire or watch some TV and not think on it, but for one lone tabby cat sitting erect as a statue on the brick wall it was not the case. It stared with its stony gaze down privet drive, almost as if it was watching something.

Funny enough it, or should we say, she was indeed watching, but not something, someone. The Dursleys to be exact. They were a strange, rather habitual cluster of muggles if the tabby had any say. It sat there, all day watching. A few times, Mr. Dursley looked at it strangely and tried to shoo it, but to no avail. He hated cats with a passion, but that darned stubborn old tabby wouldn't budge an inch.

Why would it? It was quite content watching their behavior and how they went about their day. Clearly this mere muggle could at least understand that much? No? Obviously they haven't the intelligence she had hoped. And as for their spoiled child, clearly they weren't the best of parents to not even know when to say no. Is that even in their vocabulary?

These mere ponderings of this old tabby cat would have one wondering for sure. If only it could voice it's opinion it surely would. but couldn't it? Well, lets cut to that chase, it could, but not without blowing its cover. It shall wait for the right time, but that time wouldn't be for a while. So it sat, and waited. Mr. Dursley came home from work, frustratingly looked at the cat, attempted to swat at it with his briefcase before cursing under his breath as the tabby just jumped back up and sat down.

Clearly it had struck a nerve, but yet remained. Poised and as determined as ever. It didn't hiss, spit, or even meow at the man, just stared distantly and patiently for what was to come. This tabby was indeed determined.

Eventually light fell and darkness enveloped privet drive, save for a few lonely dimmed lights and a man appeared, capturing most of them as to not be seen. He was draped in fine purple silk robes with silver etchings and sported a long silvery beard and half moon glasses. An odd pointed hat sat atop his elderly head as well, his long hair matching his beard cascaded down his old crooked back.

The cat changed into its true form as the old man smirked. An elderly woman with a stern boney face, emerald robes, piercing green eyes and dark brown hair twisted up into the tightest bun you could imagine as well as a hat to match with a peacock feather atop it. "Fancy seeing you here Minerva." She nodded stiffly. "Candy? Lemon drops are my favorite muggle treat."

"No, thanks. You really should lay off those sweets Albus, they aren't good for you, you know." Albus laughed heartily.

"If it's the sweets that get me, I win." Minerva's mouth slacked a little.

"What ever do you mean?"

"It's for another time my dear, another time." Oh, how that man baffled her. Damned Albus to hell sometimes, that man and his silly ideas. He simply doesn't make sense half the time, and the other half sounds like hes apart of the loony bin that jumped out of the box.

"Where's the boy?"

"Hagrid has him. Hes on the way."

"Yes, about that... let me take care of him... please." Albus peered at her over his half moon specticals with a stern look.

"You know why i cannot do that." Minerva began to look flustered.

"I don't give a damn about the safety from you know who..."

"Voldemort" Albus interrupted. Minerva winced a bit but continued.

"Yes... him... I can protect him better that these muggles. and Frankly i think he needs more protection from them." Minerva implored. "Please, I've watched them all day. They are frankly quite awefull. They really are."

"They are his family." She looked slightly angrier now.

"I will be his family. I will take care of him."

"And what of your duties? What happens when your work suffers?"

"It won't. please." Her voice faltered. It was ever so slight, but a tinge of desperation to it. Albus thought about it for a moment as two headlights came from the sky. Hagrid atop a giant motorcycle. He was a blubbering mess, as was Minerva as she wiped her silent tears on her robes.

"Here is is sir. Safe N' Sound." Hagrid handed him to Albus who looked carefully at the headmistress. He turned to Hagrid.

"Change of plans. Minerva has convinced me that she would be a better alternative. I decided to agree on one condition, you help her Hagrid." Minerva looked desperately at Hagrid.

"Please" she muttered to him, her hand on his arm. Soft and gently her long boney fingers caressed it, pleading in itself. She only wanted what was best for the child after all. "I'll protect him... " she managed knowing his fears.

"Cheer up Min... Course I'll do it." He hugged her, almost too hard and Minerva couldn't help but supress a smile. She'd have to pick up baby stuff immediately. She didn't even think of all that yet...

"Don't worry Minerva." Albus piped up "I have got some supplies that should last you a few days that i was going to gift the dursleys. You may use it for little harry here." Minerva nodded and took the baby carefully from him, smiling down at the now sleeping babe with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Little did she know it was not just a scar, or a curse, but would cause later worry than even you know who himself.

* * *

Later that night, Minerva awoke to little Harry's cry, she sat up in her bed and peered over the bassinet next to her and smiled at the poor dear. So little and defenseless. How could someone want to hurt such a poor dear. She got up and made him a bottle with her wand to make it just the right temp before picking him up in her arms and soothing him with it.

He drank hungrily as she sang him an old irish lullaby.

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Hush now, don't you cry_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_That's an Irish lullaby_

_Over in Killarney, many years ago_  
_My mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low_  
_Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way_  
_And I'd give the world if I could hear that song of hers today_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Hush now, don't you cry_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-li_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_  
_That's an Irish lullaby_

The little Harry fell back into a deep sleep in her arms. All she could find herself doing was staring into those sweet eyes on his sweet little face, holding his hand. _Poor little Harry, what a hand fate has given you. You poor, poor dear. I'll take care of you now, don't you worry._ She thought to herself, before placing him carefully back in his bassinet and drifting back to sleep herself, wondering if she was really up to the task she promised Albus she was up for. Well, she would have to be now. No turning back.

* * *

**Again, new territory. Sorry It's a bit short, but it is just an intro for the story, so soon we will get to the plot twists and turns and the fun will really begin. Trust me, It will be a fun ride.**

**Please don't forget to review, thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Routines and Milestones

**Hey everyone, got a little of the writer's bug as my block has been miraculously cured. And I'm up anyhow even though its 3am :) enjoy**

* * *

One Year Later...

Minerva Awoke suddenly to little harry tugging at her bedspread. She looked at her clock and it was just 6am. too early to even go down for breakfast at the great hall. "It's still too early sweetie. Here, come snuggle." She lifted the large heavy blanket and little harry climbed inside and snuggled in close. He liked to call her mum, but she didn't have the heart to tell him, he is just so young and fragile. Someday she vowed she would tell him what happened to his real mum, but for now, this was fine. If only he knew.

Harry lay his little messy bed-head on Minerva's arm and snuggled into her tummy and fell asleep. His deep breathing let her know he was back to sleep, but yet, she couldn't fall back into her previous slumber. She stroked his messy, unmanageable hair with her hand. He was so sweet, nothing could be better. It's his first birthday today, a week before the new school year. It would be trying to manage a one year old and class, and headmistress duties, but with Hagrid's help, it wouldn't be a problem.

He has been indispensable the last year. Nighttime feedings, making sure that she got enough sleep and time to do her duties, stuff like that. It would be difficult to imagine a one year old running about. It's difficult enough now, but imagine with students. She couldn't imagine having all those children running around, harry would sure to be overwhelmed, hes shy enough as it is.

_He only really talks to me or Hagrid... He's going to be so lost..._ she thought to herself. A slight fear and protectiveness washed over her. Poor little Harry... No one understood him the way she did. He's just very shy and doesn't talk much... She's told Albus this many times, how can he not see? Of course, he witnessed his parent's death, even if he doesn't remember. Wouldn't you be shy too?

She got lost in her thoughts so long, that little harry got back up. Looking over at the clock again, bags under her eyes from getting up every few minutes, seen it was only 6:15. she sighed deeply as little harry began to tug at her sleeve. "ugh, ugh"

"Alright, alright, lets go see what the house elves can whip up." Minerva pulled her robes over her sheer gown as she knew how impatient the little tyke could get and slipped on her slippers before taking his hand and leading him down the stairs to the kitchens. Harry quickly let go in front of the painting of the pear and eagerly tickled it, he seemed to like the sound of it laughing as it swung open. He has done this every morning since he caught on and Minerva adored it.

Harry ran into the kitchen and sat at the same seat he always did and Minerva sat beside him. The house elves brought him chocolate chip pancakes with a whip cream smile on them and a cup of orange juice. They knew they would be there. Minerva was yet to be hungry and sipped on some tea. Little Harry ate quickly, practically inhaling his food.

"Thank you... that was kind." She said to the house elves. they just smiled and nodded before continuing about their business. Some even muttered yes mistress quietly with a little bow first. others just nodded. They knew they had much work to do, prepping the little one's first birthday and taking care of breakfast orders. Only Hagrid, Severus, and Albus were here so far, but soon the rest of the hogwarts professors should arrive for the school year.

As Harry finished, the house elves took their plates and Minerva led Harry back upstairs to get dressed. She was still quite tired as she barely got any sleep again, but at least little Harry was happy and healthy, all that mattered to her anymore. Minerva gave little harry his clothes to wear, but he just threw them on the ground and stomped on them. He hated wearing anything but p-jays. This task of getting him dressed usually takes her anywhere from a half hour to an hour.

Minerva simply allowed him time to cope with the idea while she got dressed properly, and did her hair up. Then she gently held his hands and looked at him lovingly as he stared at his feet. "Harry dear, we need to wear our cloths." He shuffled his feet a bit, nudging them with his toe. "Put it over your head... no your shirt, not the pants."

After some soothing and coaxing, Harry managed to get dressed and Minerva smiled. it was 8am. _ finally, got it done before 9am which would be her first class when the school year started in a week. Thank goodness. Now we just have to make this routine_ she thought to herself. _Then it will come second nature to the boy._

"Dah?" Minerva smiled at little Harry.

"Yes, time to go see Dah." Harry grabbed onto her hand with his chubby little fingers and eagerly led her to the big doors that led outside. Minerva pulled them open and Harry started a dead run down towards the forbidden forest. Her heart stopped as she chased after him, her old bones aching under the sudden impact. She had difficulty keeping up let alone outrunning him due to her age, but she finally caught him at the very edge of the forest.

"Don't run off like that again, you hear?" She sobbed a bit but bit back the tears. No need for little Harry to see. "You scared me. It's not safe here, you need to stay by me or dah." Harry looked at his feet before reluctantly taking Minerva's hand again. Minerva led him to Hagrid's hut and they entered when greeted by the scraggly half giant.

"I Baked him er cake' n everythin'." Minerva smirked at this

"Could have let the house elves do that Hagrid."

"Nah, tis a special day." Hagrid smiled ear to ear. "Our boy turnin' one ter day."

"True. Lets celebrate and let him enjoy his day as a family, well as best as possible." Hagrid nodded as Harry started to rip his presents open that were sitting atop the table. Minerva could already tell this job was going to be alot more difficult than Albus had let on.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review**

**To be Continued...**


	3. Of blocks and Lines

**Hey everyone, to address the comment that a one year old cannot run, actually all my kids ran at one. yes they weren't amazing at it, but they do. If it bothers you that much, read something else, obviously you enjoyed enough to get to chapter two, so please sit and enjoy.**

* * *

a few months later

Minerva looked disheveled, her hair wildly out of place. Her class was to start in mere moments and Hagrid was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she bumped into Severus. Literally. Books dropped to the floor from both professors, Harry looked down at them and giggled happily.

"No, Harry. Books don't belong on the floor." Minerva said gently as she tried to pick them up and keep a good firm handle on harry at the same time. He liked to run off now a days. Severus looked over at her and smirked.

"Shouldn't you be off to your class Minerva?" Severus asked slyly. Clearly he was enjoying this which perturbed Minerva greatly.

"Why yes, actually I am supposed to be there, but I cannot find Hagrid. You are free now, yes?" Severus seemed dumbfounded for a moment. His mouth slacked slightly before he regained composure.

"I suppose you want me to take this little... child." He said, seeming a little disgusted as he could barely stand his students let alone a toddler. She seemed to hear him differently, as if it was an invitation and she was sleep deprived and desperate.

"Thank you, I'll make it up to you." Before Severus could protest Minerva was soddering off to teach her class. Little Harry stood there, looking up at Severus with big, bubbly brown eyes. He looked cute.

"Alright, can't be that hard... " Severus sighed. He took little harry by the hand and led him down to the dungeons to his private rooms where he locked the door and gave him various bobbles and trinkets to play with before cracking open one of his many books. It was mere minutes before Harry started screaming and slamming his fists and feet on the door. Severus sighed. Closing the book he got up and tried to calm the child.

"Muuuuuum" He cried as his little arms hammered the door incessantly. He was a persistent little guy. If he couldn't watch harry for even an hour, Minerva would never let him live it down. He tried to think of ways to make him stop.

"Mommy is teaching harry. She will be back soon." All this accomplished was him to scream louder and hit the door harder. His little hands must hurt by now and Severus would hate to see bruises.

"Muuuum" He cried. Severus suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, harry... How would you like to go to the kitchens for a snack?" Harry looked up with teary eyes, rubbing his hands against each other. "And after we can go visit mummy?" He seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding. Severus took him by the hand and led him to the kitchens where harry let go and tickled the pear. Severus felt he made the right choice. clearly Minerva has brought him here before.

The house elves were bustling about preparing the evening feast. one finally noticed Severus standing there and stopped. "Give this little toddler all his favorite sweet treats. He needs a snack." The house elf nodded in understanding, clearly shocked that harry was with Severus to begin with, but he knew what needed to be done. He came back with a tray of various pastries, pasties, and snack cakes. Sugar, great thought Severus. That's all this little guy needs, but I guess I don't have to put up with it for long.

Harry ate happily and drank his glass of warm milk. He was excited to see his mommy after he was all full up. Severus was trying his best to come up with an alternative to keep this kid busy for at least twenty minutes more. Minerva wasn't going to be happy with him. Harry looked like he was just about done and Severus looked around the room.

"Hey harry, what do you say we help the houseelves?" Harry looked angry as if he would throw another tantrum. "Or would you like to help me with my potion?" Harry stomped his little feet and crossed his arms.

"mum." was all he said. Clearly this was not going to fly with him. Severus took a deep breath.

"Alright, lets go see mum." Harry looked a little happier as Severus took his hand and they walked together up to the classroom where Minerva was teaching. He knocked but no one answered. Severus entered to find the class silently scrawling their assignment on parchment. Minerva, however; was asleep at her desk. Her cheek was resting on her boney hands, her hair slumped ever so slightly to one side. It was almost cute.

Severus walked over to her, almost feeling bad. "Minerva, Harry wants you. I'm sorry, but he wouldn't let me watch him. Got him a snack and everything, but I cannot keep him any longer." Minerva slumbered on. clearly she needed it. Severus turned to the class. "You are dismissed. Go." Turning back to Minerva, He picked her up, carried her down to his rooms with harry sauntering after him at his heals and lay her down in his bed for some much needed rest. Severus took Harry back up to his room and took a bunch of his toys down as well and set them on the floor for him to play with near his mommy.

Severus opened his book back up now that he was playing and occupied. He peered over his book at Minerva on his bed. She needed a well deserved break, that was for sure. Maybe this once, It wouldn't hurt to watch him. But after this, this is it. No more. It's just way too much work.

Minerva awoke a few hours later in a panic. "Where's harry?" Severus looked over at her and pointed to him on the floor where he had all his colored blocks in a line throughout the room. It was an elaborate train that went under the table, around the chair, behind the couch and into the bedroom where he could be found under the bed, continuing in satisfaction.

"Hes in there. How long has he been doing this Min?" Minerva looked down at the blocks.

"Oh, about a month, why?" Severus sighed, closed the book he has been reading and took her hands.

"I think he may be autistic." Minerva pulled her hands away and glared angrily at him.

"There is nothing wrong with him." She scolded him.

"I'm not saying there is Minerva, Just that you should be aware and maybe get him some testing?" Minerva thought this over for a moment.

"Fine, I'll have him tested, but only to prove you wrong."

Severus nodded. "I'll go with you if you'd like. I know it would be hard to deal with if you find out otherwise. I hope you are right for the record." Severus looked at her sadly. He knew the signs all too well. His childhood friend had it, and sadly Severus never seen him after he went to hogwarts, but maybe, just maybe he was wrong. Although Severus rarely was.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Honeydukes and good friends

**So... I'm back, serving you and reese 123 with another chapter. Hope you aren't upset about how they find out, and hopefully you all enjoy. Also working on an actual book on the side so updates to my stories may be pushed back a little. Going through stuff, but I will never leave my fans an unfinished book. just slower updates, enjoy hun :)**

* * *

Minerva sat nervously wringing her hands on her lap as Severus sat next to her, carefully not touching her at all. He didn't want her to think he cared or anything, because clearly he didn't. He just hoped deep down that she didn't have to deal with what he thinks she may have to. maybe he was wrong, maybe he's not. Who knows. All he knew is Minerva was a nervous wreck.

Minerva kept thinking back and forth whether Severus may be right. If he was, so what? So he'd need a little extra help. Not exactly a bad thing. She taught worse students than harry. Harry was actually a very sweet boy, he liked routine, but he was a sweetie either way. Minerva almost jumped as her name was called and harry was brought back out to her. The nurse nodded curtly.

"He will have to come back in for a few more visits to be sure, but yes I believe he has autism." Minerva's heart sank slightly but she knew she could handle it. After all, she has so far, hasn't she? Severus looked at her, almost smiling knowing how brave she was. You couldn't ask for someone better to make sure he was alright. Harry was in good hands.

Minerva hugged Harry and snuggled him. She picked him up and carried him to the aparating point before Severus stopped her with a hand gentle on her shoulders. "It's okay to be scared. I'm here if you need to talk, or some help..." Severus offered. Even if he didn't mean it, he just wanted to make her feel a little better. Merlin knows he isn't good with kids.

"Thanks." Minerva said softly. She feigned a weak smile. Severus stopped her again.

"Why go back now, we have the whole day. Why not take the lad to honeydukes, my treat. perhaps a butterbeer or gillywater for you?" Minerva thought about it for a moment before harry started wriggling in her arms up and down chanting treats, treats.

"Can't say no to that, but no drinks for me, thank you." She smiled for real this time. Maybe Severus wasn't such a bad man after all. A little cold at times, but he had a good heart. They aparated away to Honeydukes and walked in, smelling all the sugary concoctions. Harry's eyes widened to the size of plates and shone with absolute awe as he looked at all the sweets.

"Go ahead and pick out whatever you want little guy." Severus said. harry wriggled out of Minerva's arms and to the floor as he took off looking at all the treats and putting whatever he could carry into his arms. Severus walked up casually to the shopkeep and handed him 5 galleens. his eyes widened. "Keep whatever change is left." The shopkeep nodded and harry had a huge grin on his face as he loaded his arms with liquorice wands, berti botts every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, and other fun and odd things.

He was pulling down some fudge when Severus stood back by Minerva who started a little, but she settled quickly and smiled at little harry. "Thank you again Severus."

"Not a problem. the least i could do given the situation. Why leave today on a bad note. life is too short." Minerva nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

**Sorry its short, I just have very sore hands and am extremely tired. I will have a longer one next time, i promise. Just been a long day. funfact though, even though i started this as a request, little did i realize i need to test one of my kids. he is showing extreme signs of autism too, so another hurtle, plus looking at being a single parent of four. But all is well, so if you see it takes a little longer, know i am on it, and im sorry for the wait.**

**to be continued...**


	5. Motions and Potions

**Been a while, but here is a long awaited chapter for rease... hope you enjoy hun.**

* * *

Harry settled into bed, his own now as he is a growing boy of two. He insists now that his feet cannot be covered and his socks had to be worn inside out so the seam wouldn't touch his toes. If it did, well, prepare for an epic meltdown. Minerva covered him up carefully and gave him a little kiss on his forehead. Oh how he was growing up so fast. It was a year since she found out about his autism. A year of a steadfast friendship with an unlikely person. Never in a million years would she have ever imagined that she would actually be friends with severus of all people.

He helped out once in a while, albeit not much as he really isn't that great with children even though he tries. once in a while he at least gives her a good break so she can shower or take a nap. She never dared leave harry for long though, even though harry was quite fond of Severus, as he would start having fits after a while due to her absence.

Finally she lay in her own bed, ready to lay for the night when a soft knock sounded from the door. she quickly looked over at harry who was still asleep thankfully and darted quietly to the door. She opened it quickly, not thinking about how she was in her nightgown and her hair was down. Not something she does in public, ever. Severus stood there, gesturing her to come out so not to wake him. She reluctantly did so and they crossed the hallway into her classroom, leaving the door cracked so that she could hear if harry got up.

"What is it Severus?" He was having difficulty not admiring what she looked like in her shear robes and her hair just brushing her bottom. "My eyes are up here, Severus." Minerva joked. Severus seemed to redden slightly. He regained his composure quite quickly.

"I was thinking that maybe i could take harry on a little expedition. I think he would quite like seeing where the ingredients come from. He does like to help out alot and learn what they are... What would you think?" Minerva looked a little annoyed.

"This couldn't wait until morning?"

"Well, I didn't want to ask in front of the boy. It wouldn't be fair to you and could cause a meltdown if you were to say no..." Minerva sighed softly, clearly thinking it over.

"Well, you would have him back by noon?"

"Of course."

"And you would be sure to pack a snack? Oh and make sure he doesn't run off... He likes to run into the lake, and he can't swim yet..."

"Min..."

"Don't forget he doesn't handle things touching his feet well, so his tennis shoes have to be on... and inside out socks..."

"Miner..."

"Oh and he likes the juices with the straws... but make sure they don't bend... he hates that."

"MINERVA" Severus softened quickly and took her hands into his and looked deeply into her eyes. "I have this. Everything will be fine, I promise." Minerva breathed deep and let out a prolonged breath.

"Okay... I just worry Severus. Hes only a boy..."

"Yes, a boy who this information could save his life or someone elses life someday."

"True... You're right, as usual."

"Now, why don't you get some rest, I'll be here to pick him up after breakfast in the great hall." Minerva nodded as Severus placed a hand on the small of her back and steered her to her door. "Goodnight Min."

"Night." She walked to her bed and slept a restful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry got up and started to jump on Minerva's bed as per the usual. She got up and waved her wand over herself and she was dressed. She didn't have time for much else anymore. Then she went to manually put on harry's cloths as he couldn't handle the magic way. She made sure his socks were inside out and that his tennis shoes were on so that he didn't have any sensory issues if his feet got a little soggy.

"Now harry, Severus is going to take you on a little field trip today."

"Ooooh, where?"

"Hes going to take you to find ingredients. He told me how you have been wanting to learn about the plants he uses. He thought it would be fun for you to come along while he collects them." Harry started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Yaaaay." He screamed happily.

"Now, you must promise to behave for Severus..."

"I pwomise." Harry said smiling.

"I know you will be. I will see you again at noon. You leave with him after breakfast. How's that sound?"

"Gwood.." Minerva smiled as harry rocked back and forth on his toes to heals.

"Alright common." Minerva took harry by the hand and brought him to breakfast where Severus was eating already with a brown bag full to the brim with snacks and his favorite juices. Minerva smiled at this. He really was thoughtful.

Harry eagerly sat down next to Severus and grabbed a plateful of eggs and began to eat quite eagerly. Severus beamed. "He's excited isn't he?"

"Ask him yourself." She chortled.

"Yes, of course. Are you excited to go herb hunting with me, Harry?" Harry let out an excited squeal. "I'll take that as a yes. I thought you would enjoy a day with me."

harry nodded his head quickly. Severus smiled. Harry finished his food quickly and Severus left half his plate as to not upset the boy by making him wait. They made their way down the lawn, hand in hand. Harry was simply beaming with excitement. It was almost as if he wasn't able to contain it any longer.

They entered the forbidden forest, hand in hand as so he wouldn't be able to run off as easily. Severus's other hand was on his wand in case they happened across anything other than friendly. Most of the unfriendly creatures knew to stay away from the boy, while the centaurs generally will follow at a distance to help ensure safety. He made sure to make arrangements with them beforehand. Thank goodness their ability to follow orders far surpasses their ability to hold a decent conversation.

As they wandered deeper into the forest, Severus made sure to point out many different plants that he didn't need and mentioned their uses. They stopped to pick some wolfsbane and nettles. Severus let go of little harry's hand for a minute while he picked them. "Now, don't touch as the nettles are poisonous. Stay right here." He picked them quickly and deposited them into his satchel before grabbing his hand again as so he didn't wander away. They wandered towards the black lake next.

"We will be looking for different mushrooms and algea such as gillyweed here. Your mum said that you can't swim, so please stay on shore for a moment." Right as he let go of Harry's hand he bolted for the water. Luckily Severus was able to catch him right at the edge before he dipped his first toe in. "Now, what did i say Harry?" Harry slid his toes in the dirt as he held his hands behind his back, his head dipping down to look at the grass at his feet.

"Not to go in the water..."

"Yes... you could have drown... Never do that again Harry. Don't you like coming out here with me for the day?" Harry nodded. "Then you need to listen and do as I say or I won't be aloud to take you anymore. Do you understand?" Harry started to tear up and ran into Severus's robes, burying his face into the black material. He started to cry hysterically, words barely understandable between sobs and were quite muffled.

"Sorry... Never... Again..." Severus stroked Harry's head.

"It's alright son... Just make sure that you listen, okay? No need to tell you mum and worry her and the like. Just don't do that again." Harry looked up, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh Tay..." He said quietly. He smiled a little, now happy that he wasn't mad at him. Severus took his hand again and walked him back to the castle as they were having lunch now. Harry ran to Minerva and hugged her as she scooped him into her arms.

"Did you have fun with Severus?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah. We got plants and mushrooms." Minerva smiled wide and looked over at Severus, mouthing the words thank you. Severus smiled back and wandered off to his potions lab.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, There will be more to come, but I do have a job so I do appoligize if chapters run short or only have few updates for a while... but everything is good now.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
